dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich
|Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Race=Human |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (Boss) Dabura (Superior Officer) Yamu (Partner)}} Spopovich is a competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments and a long-time rival of Mr. Satan, who defeated him. He is also one of the two human ensnared by the wizard Babidi's Mind Control hypnosis technique. Biography The original Spopovich, prior to his hypnotic ensnarement, was mentioned in the manga and only seen in brief anime flashbacks. He was depicted as one of the combatants in the 24th tournament. Despite his seemingly unbeatable appearance and muscular physique, he was not very strong in regards to actual power and quickly lost to Mr. Satan. Dragon Ball Z World Tournament Saga During the World Tournament Saga, Spopovich competed in the following 25th tournament; however, his appearance had drastically altered from his previous form. He was devoid of his original brown mane, his skin was colored a pale grey-hue and his muscle-mass had greatly increased since the last tournament. Yet another distinguishing feature from his past appearance was the dark "M" symbol now plastered on his forehead. Spopovich had been accompanied by his ally Yamu, who also exhibited similiar characteristics in comparison to his own ghoulish appearance. Shin and Kibito, who were two enigmatic figures themselves, sensed something was amiss with Spopovich, as could Mr. Satan, who recalled him from the previous tournament. In a fateful turn of events, Spopovich was matched up against Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, in the first round of the official World Martial Arts Tournament. In spite of the match-up, Mr. Satan believed his daughter would win with ease. While Videl fought quite well at the start of the match (even managing to "break" Spopovich's neck) Spopovich remained virtually immune to every single one of her attacks, proving himself to be superior in power to her. Thrilled at the golden opportunity of wreaking vengeance on Satan for his humiliating defeat, Spopovich viciously attacked Videl with all of his pent-up agression; it was only until after Yamu ordered him to halt his attack and remain focused that Spopovich finally knocked her out of the ring. Spopovich later subdued a fully powered-up Gohan in a lock (though it was mostly due to the divine restrainment of the Supreme Kai) allowing Yamu to drain all of his ki energy from him. After that, Spopovich and his partner flew off into the distance, urging Shin and the others to pursue them. Babidi Saga It was soon revealed by Shin that Spopovich had been possessed by the evil wizard Babidi and used as one of his minions in order to draw out enough ki energy in order to revive the magician Bibidi's strongest creation, Majin Buu. As Spopovich heads back to Babidi's ship, the evil magician takes the capsule of collected ki energy from him and Yamu and then hastily disposes of the brute by causing him to expand and explode. Techniques *'Levitate' – After being put under Babidi's spell, Spopovich is able to fly much to the shock of Videl. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy blast. He used it against Videl in the anime, while in the manga he uses a Kiai. *'Berserker Crash' – Spopovich holds his elbow with his fist and then charges fast at the enemy inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Crash Launcher' (クラッシュランチャー) – One of Spopovich's attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mad Banquet' – A Rush Attack used by Spopovich in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He used part of this attack against Videl. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – Spopovich knocks the opponent away, and Yamu appears next to him. Spopovich grabs the opponent, and Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy. Used on Gohan in the 25th World Tournament, and was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Minion's Latent Energy' – Spopovich charges up, with both his defense and power increasing at the cost of his ki charge becoming slower. It is one of Spopovich's Blast 1's in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mad Warrior' – One of Spopovich's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Hisao Egawa *Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler Trivia *For some reason, after being taken under the Majin spell Spopovich lost all of his hair, be it on his head or on his face, became extremely pale, and became a bloated bag of muscle. Also, while under the spell, he acted a bit like a mindless zombie from horror movies; he lived only to fight and even after what should have been a fatal blow, he stood right back up and kept on coming at Videl. *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z Fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. *Spopovich has been in more World Martial Arts tournaments than any other villain, if one ignores Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo as being villains. Gallery Spop.png|Spopovich confronts Videl Spopovich2.jpg|Spopovich attacks 0221tt.jpg|Spopovich punches Videl in the stomach Spopovich Kiai.png|Spopovich uses a Kiai against Videl in the manga es:Spopovitch Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains